Restaurant Etiquette
by d-s-unit
Summary: Touma teaches Masaru about proper restaurant etiquette, or, tries to anyway. Tomato  Touma x Masaru  one-shot fluff.


Disclaimer: Digimon was created by Akiyoshi Hongo and is the property of Bandai and Toei Animation. The author claims no ownership and this story is for fan enjoyment purposes only.

Summary: Touma teaches Masaru about proper restaurant etiquette, or, tries to anyway. Tomato one-shot fluff.

**Restaurant Etiquette**

By: d-s-unit

"So, Touma, just exactly why are we here?" Daimon Masaru stood in a combination of semi-awe and general 'what-the-f***'-ness. He had never been to a fancy western restaurant before. Picking put his fancy new outfit had been torture enough (in more ways than one, his mind added), but this was positively unnerving.

"Well, Masaru-kun, I do need to teach you some proper etiquette. If you're going to be my escort to any upcoming functions, you need to learn how to be a gentleman." Touma smirked as he went up to the Maitre D' to confirm their reservation.

Masaru just sighed as he followed Touma and the Maitre D' to their table. _'Set for two. With candles lit too? Touma can be such a sap at times.'_ Masaru mentally smiled.

"Now Masaru-kun, please be a gentleman and help me into my seat, just like I taught you earlier." Touma gestured to the closest seat.

"Yes, _master_." The emphasis placed on master caused Touma to suppress a giggle and Gaomon to facepalm from within Touma's digivice. Masaru pulled out the chair and then pushed it into forward as Touma sat down in it. Masaru then sat himself down while the Maitre D' placed their napkins in their laps, handed them their menus and left.

Masaru looked down at his silverware. He knew that westerners used knives and forks to eat, but there were so many of them. He was extremely confused. "Touma, why are there several knives, forks and spoons here?"

Touma looked up from his menu. "Each fork and knife is for a different course."

"But how do I know which one to use?"

"I'll give you a hint: start from the outside and work your way in."

Masaru still didn't get it but decided to work things out on his own.

The sommelier came asking them for a wine choice, but Touma politely informed him that the two were under-age, much to Masaru's disappointment. The waiter arrived a few moments later and took their orders. Masaru ordered ordered for the two the table d'hote.

An awkward silence appeared for several minutes as Masaru fidgeted and appeared downright nervous and out of place. Touma smiled and decided to break the silence. He leaned in and spoke, "You know, handsome gentlemen always engage their companion with conversation." Touma winked. Masaru felt doubly-uncomfortable.

"Um, well, I'm not sure what would be acceptable to talk about,um-"

"_Ainki, I'm hungry! I want some egg rolls!"_ Agumon's spoke from inside Masaru's digivice.

"NOT NOW AGUMON!" Masaru shouted, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at him and Touma to sweatdrop.

"Masaru-kun, what did I tell you about shouting...?"

Masaru smirked and placed his hand behind his head. "Sorry, hehe. Won't happen again." He sat back down as the waiter arrived with their first course. Caesar salad. The waiter was just about to ask whether they would like some extra Parmesan when Masaru started to chow down on the salad.

"Masaru-kun..."

Mas just about to take his first bite. "Hai?"

"Not that fork. That's your entree fork."

"Which fork do I use then?" Masaru asked.

"The salad fork."

"Which fork is that?"

"This one." The waiter said as he placed chilled salad forks down at each others place settings.

Masaru was more confused than ever, but replaced his fork with the new one and began to eat again. Touma looked over at Masaru eating. _'He's so cute when he eats.'_

They finished their salads and the next course soon arrived. Gazpacho soup.

"Which spoon do I use, Touma?"

"The spoon with the near-perfect circular head."

"And the soup is cold."

"Gazpacho soup is supposed to be cold."

Masaru just gave up trying to understand these things and he just nodded and started his soup. It wasn't too bad, the spices gave it an added kick to compensate for the chilled nature.

Touma giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You have soup on your upper lip, Masaru-kun."

"Oh." He grabbed his napkin but was stopped by Touma who had quickly got up and was mere inches from his face.

"Damn the etiquette for now. I can't resist doing this."

Touma licked the soup off of Masaru's lip, and suddenly found his tongue tasting soup in Masaru's mouth.


End file.
